Mario Bros (Wii)
Mario Bros is an upcoming wii game that is scheduled to hit the shelves in late 2009. Its current developer, Dylan Rad, Has yet to confirm this. The game will be a remake of the original super mario bros, only with wii graphics and features. Not much is know on the game. Characters Mario(Playable), Luigi, Yoshi(Playeble), Toad, Donkey Kong(playable), Bowser Character Info MARIO Mario was the first character to be shown as E3. The intro to the game shows Mario Being bombed by an unknown Villain. Assumed to be Bowser. Mario IS the first playable character in the game and has balanced Jumping and fighting abilities. Mario Seems to be the only Character who can star Jump. LUIGI luigi has recently been seen in a recent gameplay video. He appears to have the same stats as Mario. He must be rescued from the Haunted island from King Boo. This can be done by playing as Yoshi and then eating boos to fire them at King Boo. Afterwards, Luigi will be freed and will join Mario's party of playable heroes. It is unknown if Luigi can enter star dimensions. YOSHI Yoshi appeared in a recent Gameplay demo. It appears that when the player saves his island form enemies, he joins Mario's party and becomes playable. The player may switch between characters anytime on the pause menu. Yoshi seems to be the only character that can flutter jump and use his tongue as his attack. It has been recently shown that he cannot enter deep water, doing so will cause his health to decrease. DONKEY KONG Donkey Kong was revealed through a leaked Japanese Magazine. He is met in the DK jungle island, and must be freed from a ncage in order to be playable. He appears to be slow but really powerful. it has been that Dk can climb trees and vines and can defeat enemies that other characters can't. It has been rumored that King K rool will make an appearance, however this is unconfirmed. TOAD Toad along with Mario was one of the first characters to be shown. His Role in the game appears to be the same as in every other game. A tutor. He gives Mario the Star Jump ability for the first time and then gets captured. There is a Toad captive on every island, and must be freed in order for Mario to Star Jump to The Next Island. Toad does not appear to be playable. WIZPIG It has been seen that Wizpig is the villain behind the story. according to the story, he came to the mushroom kingdom in search of a new "Nest". He instantly summons Koopa Troopa and the Goomba to his side to assist in taking over the kingdom. Although he has been seen, Little information has been seen Enemies Goombas-(walk around. Do about 2 damage), Koopas-(Walkaround. Can be tipped on their backs. Do about 5 damage.), Hammer Bros-(Throw hammers and are really tough to beat. Do about 20 damage.), Items Super Mushroom(Restores 5 Hp), Koopa Shell(Can be fired at enemies.Does about 5Damage), Hammer(A strong item. does around 30 damage.) Trivia *Mario is the only character that can go through star dimensions. *Yoshi can't enter water. *Bowser Jr was metioned in a cutscene. however it is unknown whether he will appear or not. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Mario Games